Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) is used for dynamically allocating network configuration parameters, such as IP addresses, to network devices. DHCP adopts a client terminal device/server communication mode. That is, a DHCP client terminal device sends a configuration request to a DHCP server, and the DHCP server returns configuration information, such as an IP address, requested by the DHCP client terminal device, to implement the dynamic configuration of the configuration information.